


fly me to the moon

by bleuboxes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BASICALLY steve has his bisexual awakening, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Canon Compliant, Gen, Underage Drinking, like so many star wars references, robin appreciation on MAIN, this is a steve centric fic, we're really in it now keanu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: It's a Saturday night; he's watching one of those Star Wars movies with Robin - who won't shut up about how hot Leia looks.Steve mentions something briefly about how he likes Han’s hair, rugged tough guy appearance, and general aloofness. Robin rolls her eyes, mutters an 'of course you do', then throws popcorn at his face.





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> robin said gay rights. i would take a bullet for the scoop troops. i also just,,, love their friendship so much and i CANT wait to see how it progresses. 
> 
> so yeah. heres this.
> 
> title is from the sinatra song of the same name.  
> pls excuse any/all errors. im tired and cranky.

When Steve ends up on Robin’s couch shoving fistfuls of popcorn into his face on a Saturday night in October, it’s not weird. It’s a new semblance of normal.

Steve _thinks_ they’re watching _Star Wars –_ not the one with the little bears, much to his displeasure, but he’s curled up in a black, yellow, and white afghan (which Steve now knows represents Robin’s family’s love of the Pittsburg Steelers); Robin’s next to him on the couch, with a blanket of a similar pattern but in green over her legs.

He’s passing a half empty bottle of vodka back over to Robin as she continues to wax poetic about Carrie Fisher while Princess Leia is snarking back and forth with Han Solo in the rebel base. And, while Steve has to agree with Robin about how good Leia looks, he’s a little disappointed she hasn’t mentioned anything about how Han isn’t so bad looking himself.

Steve mentions something briefly about how he likes Han’s hair, rugged tough guy appearance, and general aloofness. Robin rolls her eyes, mutters an _of course you do,_ then throws popcorn at his face.

He frowns, then holds his arms out like an absolute child – signaling for her to hand over the vodka. She gives it to him, begrudgingly. He takes a big sip, then tries to focus on the movie as a whole and not on just on Han Solo’s stupid perfect hair.

* * *

The thing about working in a video store and not really giving a shit about movies is that no one really suspects it’s you that “borrowed” the _Star Wars_ VHS. Especially when you say _Star War_ and refer to them not by their actual names, but by the things in them – like the teddy bears, or the worm guy, or the gutted white hairy thing.

Point is, when Steve secretly takes out the third _Star Wars_ movie to watch – to try and understand this Han Solo character and why he’s so drawn to him, no one suspects a thing.

Except for Robin, but Robin has like, an extra sense when it comes to Steve and being a stupid idiot.

Or a dingus. Robin would say dingus.

They’re closing tonight – a really busy Thursday night, if you must know – and Robin’s talking about this movie about arks or whatever – Steve really isn’t listening because he’s tired and wants to go watch that stupid movie for the seventh time –

“Steve,” she hits his shoulder lightly, bringing him out of his thoughts and into the actual world where Robin is looking at him with a rather annoyed glint in her eye, “Tomorrow? My Place? Movie? Is that simple enough for your brain to understand?”

“Fuck off,” he says without malice. Robin smiles fondly, “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” she smiles as she locks the door, “I think you’ll like this one.”

* * *

Steve has never really been one to believe in fate, but this is starting to get ridiculous.

Harrison Ford will not leave Steve _the fuck_ alone –

And it absolutely doesn’t help that he’s got a type of a Nancy Wheeler type vibe in this movie - not that he's still into Nancy, mind you - it's just _funny_ that they have somewhat similar mannerisms and interests. Cool Nerd? Interesting Plot? Gets all the ladies?

Okay Nancy doesn’t get the ladies (As far as he’s aware) but, there’s a reason Steve dated her so long ago.

The fact of the matter is that he’s not sure if he wants to be Harrison Ford or if he _wants_ him.

He’s going with the former because he’s also pretty sure that he’s in love with this Marion in the movie.

He says as much. 

“I think this is the first time that I’m agreeing with you about something like this.”

“No – no,” he shakes his head, “Carrie Fisher. _Star Wars_ _._ You were like ‘ _Steve, I’d totally bang her,’_ and I was like, ‘ _yo_ me _too_ , Robin,’ and then I think you talked about how hot she looks when she’s strangling Jabba in _Return of the Jedi_.”

She gives him a quizzical look for a moment. Steve isn’t sure if she’s had too much to drink or if something suddenly happened to his hair. Regardless, he’s a little confused –

“Since when do you know the name of a _Star Wars_ movie?”

_Shitshitshit._

He likes to think he plays it cool. He _has_ to play it cool. He’s not about to let Robin know that he’s watched all the movies an embarrassing amount of times just to figure out what the deal was with Han Solo.

Or Harrison Ford – take your pick.

“I _do_ work at a video store, you know,” he brushes it off. Nonchalant. Like a pro.

See - high school _was_ good for something.

Robin doesn’t buy it, she squints her eyes, trying to pry into the depths of his soul. He’s almost sure she’s succeeded when she shrugs and turns back to the screen.

“Whatever. I’m on to you, dingus.”

* * *

He doesn’t really think a lot about the conversation that happened in the bathroom stall.

Steve isn’t really one to be retrospective.

Well, that’s a lie. He’s _trying_ to be more retrospective. Robin says it’s good for his character. He finds that he rather agrees with her. He doesn’t want to be that guy anymore – the guy he is now is better, happier – and a little more fucked up, _that’s for damn sure_ \- but Steve is glad he’s not the guy he was in high school.

So yeah. He does think about stuff that’s happened. While that whole bit of memory is a bit fuzzy, that part is crystal clear.

Robin is a lesbian. Steve is an idiot. And they’re _both_ closeted American Heroes.

He knows that he’s probably the only one who knows about her – and he won’t tell a single soul as long as he lives and breathes, but –

The problem is he can’t stop thinking about Han fucking Solo or Indiana Jones or Harrison Ford or _whoever the fuck_ –

And this isn’t just the type of boyish thing where it’s like _oh he’s so cool. he gets all the chicks_ – I _wanna be him_ \- you know, that type of thing.

It’s like a _it’s been three weeks and its 2:41 in the morning and I think I just had a sex dream about this guy_ type thing.

He just – he’s confused because he likes _girls_. He’s _always_ liked girls. He likes their hair, the delicate nature of their faces, the slight curve of their tits –

He doesn’t really feel like getting into it because he’s _not_ a romantic poet – the fact of the matter is that he likes girls. Likes girls _a lot_.

And that hasn’t changed but, _how_ can he also like guys.

He thought it was like, an either or type situation here. He didn’t think you could be both.

He stares at the ceiling, trying to calm down and organize his thoughts.

So, assuming that this isn’t a one-time thing – a random fixation on a guy that just happens to be Steve’s hero and the love of his life – and he continues on liking girls, this might just be the golden ticket.

Does it scare the hell out of him? Yeah absolutely. Hawkins is a small town. His dad is so far up Reagan's ass, it’s not even funny.

But is also presents itself as a golden opportunity – now his hair is available to be admired by a whole new demographic.

He can’t wait to tell Robin.

* * *

He doesn’t tell her right away. He wants to be sure first – that his crush on Han Solo wasn’t just a one-time fixation type of thing.

It’s not.

There’s Jake Ryan, Christian Slater, and _god_ don’t get Steve started on Keanu Reeves – who even Robin thinks is a dreamboat – in that weird heteronormative way that she explains –

She actually says he’s a lesbian icon. Steve’s not sure how that works but she said it with such conviction while drunk off half a bottle of wine that he’s inclined to believe her.

Not to mention – he’s only now just seeing the hot guys that walk into this store. Granted, most of them are nerds, but there are the occasional few. If Robin picks up on how the Harrington Charm has spread to a new demographic, she doesn’t say anything.

She does give him that look though.

Steve just smirks.

He likes it when Robin can’t figure him out.

* * *

He’s been waiting for the right moment to tell her that he’s bisexual (he’s been looking into this stuff when he’s free and alone and has the time – it’s nice knowing that there's a word that explains what he's feeling).

He doesn’t want it to be a big dramatic conversation. Steve has had enough big dramatic conversations to last a lifetime. It’s like, a _big_ thing, but not a life changing one.

At least not with Robin.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how lucky he is to have her as a friend. He has someone he can talk to about this stuff – and he knows that she’s going to take it the right way.

Whereas she didn’t have anyone. She told him with the expectation that he’d be a _total flaming asshole_ of a human and kick her to the curb. Steve knows full well he could have ruined her life – that she was even expecting him to.

Not only does Robin spit in the face of evil Soviets, she also risks her entire livelihood to let him down.

He respects the _hell_ out of her.

* * *

They’re watching _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_ again. Steve didn’t have the heart to tell her that he’s had enough of _Star Wars_ for a lifetime, but she was really in the mood again for some reason – but that’s beside the point.

Steve’s trying to ignore the fact that the love of his life is in this film, but it's proving difficult. It doesn’t help that he’s a little drunk, or that Robin keeps eyeing him suspiciously.

Steve doesn’t really pay attention to her though, because here comes Han and Leia bickering their way through the rebel base on Hoth – Han’s wearing those stupid tight pants, belt slung low on his hips – which is rather impractical if you ask Steve – he’s got on that white shirt with the weird triangle collar, and _the jacket_ – the jacket gets Steve every time because there’s no way that Han’s warm enough in that thin navy thing.

Han may be hot, but Steve’s not denying that he’s a fucking moron.

He’s trying not to wax poetic over him aloud – if he did, he would be joining Robin, who is currently singing about Leia’s beauty, which is _also_ a thing that Steve notices.

He also notices that Leia is wearing clothes that are suitable for a freezing planet.

Robin was always the smarter one anyway.

Then, Leia calls Han a scruffy nerf herder or something, and Han makes this face – and Steve sighs.

Like a fourteen year old girl.

“You okay there, Harrington?” Robin quips.

Steve nods. Closing his eyes for a moment.

“He’s just,” he sighs again – ridiculous, “so _hot_.”

He might be a little drunk.

He doesn’t care.

Robin’s looking at him now, with something akin to curiosity and a twinge of softness in her gaze. Steve’s suddenly mortified. He’s really gonna fucking do this. In the middle of watching _Star Wars._

All because of Han _fucking_ Solo.

He knew there was a reason he hated nerds in high school.

He gulps; he notices that he’s picking at the skin around his thumb. He’s pretty sure he’s bleeding. Why does he want to laugh and scream all at the same time?

He can do this.

He starts small.

He begins with her name.

“Robin,” says Steve, gently. Her gaze is less terrifying now. She’s soft – softer than he’s seen her in a long time.

It makes him want to weep.

“I think I’m bisexual.”

The world stops spinning. Steve can hear the movement of the wind in the trees outside, the soft hum of every branch that sways in the night air.

Then, Robin smiles – a smile he’s seen countless times usually in tangent to something he’s said, but this time it’s all in a line. Connecting points. Together.

The world moves again. Steve feels like the weight’s been taken from his shoulders.

She scoots off her chair where she so effortlessly sits and comes over to give him a warm inviting hug. She doesn’t say anything at first, just holds him tightly. And he embraces her the same. His head in the crook of her neck and her shoulder. Her hand cradles the back of his head, probably ruining the volume of his hair that he spent an hour perfecting earlier that day, but he doesn’t care.

He loves Robin like a sister. She is dear to him, she is everything he wishes he could be – funny, kind –

“I’m proud of you,” she says. Like telling her that he wouldn’t mind fucking Han Solo is the bravest thing he’s ever done.

Like all that Russian and Upside-down shit didn’t even matter.

He holds her tighter and smiles, stifling a laugh.

They eventually break the embrace, Robin then elects to sit next to him for the rest of the film.

“So, Han Solo, huh,” she stops, contemplating something for a minute, “I’ll take it; he’s no Tammy Thompson –“

“ _Oh my god_ –"

The Kermit voice comes out, and before they know it, they’re singing the ugliest version of _Hungry Like the Wolf_ that anyone’s ever heard.

* * *

It's not until later, when he's almost asleep on her shoulder, that she brings up the missing Star Wars VHS tapes. 

"It was you wasn't it?"

He hopes she takes his silence on the matter as a resolute yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> validate me, dinguses. 
> 
> also i made a [ steve and robin playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kL0Pe03uzf0BMKAz4xZNP?si=UdbmQntfQ7SmXXbxn6qI3A)bc they're thicker than thieves


End file.
